gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylar Redmyre
Queen Skylar Redmyre 'is a major character in thefirst, second,third,fourth,fifth,sixth and seventh seasons. She is played by starring cast member Lindsay Duncan and debuts in '"Lord Snow". In Season 5, she also appears in flashbacks, she is played by Bonnie Wright. Skylar is the Queen of the Pride Islands, the Lady Parmaount of the Pride Islands, Sword of the Night and the Hero of the Bite. She is commonly called the Queen of Bats, with the bats being the sigil of House Redmyre and her inexplicable knowledge of everything that happens in her kingdom. As the queen of a great house and a consistent region of the Seven Kingdoms, Skylar has become a hardened, formidable and nigh-indomitable individual, pressured by her status as a woman. As a young woman, Skylar was a princess and the eldest surviving daughter of King Caradog Redmyre and Queen Robyn Reyne (Her eldest sister was a stillborn), the younger sister of Jaime and Caradog II, and the elder sister of Victarion, Raymond and Esme Redmyre. She is continentally famed as the Hero of the Bite, considering her spectacular triumph in conquering the Martell army during the Battle of the Bite during Robert's Rebellion, and she fought during the Battle of the Trident, losing both her elder brothers and thus becoming Queen of the Pride Islands when her father was later killed during the Greyjoy's Rebellion. As queen, Skylar liberated each of the islands in her kingdom from any Targaryen influence and established the Pride Islands as an independent region of the Seven Kingdoms, loyal to the crown but not subservient to them. Skylar is ferociously devoted to the survival of her kingdom, and makes efforts to try and keep steady relationships with most of the Great Houses of Westeros - her best relationship is with theTullys of Riverrun and with theTyrells of Highgarden, and her relationship with the Lannister Lannisters and Martells has always been strained since her mother was a Reyne of Castamere, and she killed a Tyrell lord during the Battle of the Bite. She is the wielder of the ancestral Valyrian steel longsword Midnight, thus called the Sword of the Night and earned the sword for her achievements in battle. Biography Background Skylar is the Queen of the Pride Islands and one of the most feared women in all of the Seven Kingdoms. The Pride Islands are one of the most complex regions of Westeros, residing miles off the coast of the Bite and House Redmyre is one of the Great Houses of realm. House Redmyre rule the Pride Islands from the central island of Pyros, specifically in the huge Iron Keep and Skylar is also the Lady of the Iron Keep. She is a widow with four children - respectively Silas, Ciaran, Tytos and Charmaine Redmyre. The Iron Keep is at the heart of the Pride Islands, and sits atop a massive vein of diamonds which net across the Narrow Sea, but are more easily accessible from the island of Pyros. As such, the Pride Islands are the richest islands off any coast in the Seven Kingdoms, and their trade is in diamonds and suchlike. Skylar is the beloved daughter of Caradog and Robyn Redmyre, the King and Queen of the Pride Islands. As the third child and first daughter of King Caradog, Skylar was never expected to rule, nor were the children that came after her, considering that both of her elder brothers were, from a young age, fearsome warriors and highly learned individuals, as their parents ensured. Nevertheless, she was undeniably loved by her mother and father, and they ensured that she lived in comfort. Skylar, however, was forever sceptical about the comfort she was afforded, and hated the concept that she lived overtly richer than any of her family's subjects. She taught herself to ride at the age of seven and made several visits to the islands on horseback. Since she was seven years old, she was taught High Valyrian. From a young age, she was extremely beautiful, and even more so as she grew up, but she disregarded her beauty in favour of learning and understanding the machinations of her lands. She made her first visit to the Red Mines when she was twelve. One of the more irritating aspects of her childhood was the civil war that was throbbing through the Pride Islands - each of the noblest houses in service to House Redmyre were quarrelling over the right of the diamonds that these houses mined, even though the lion's share went to House Redmyre itself and was distributed throughout the Seven Kingdoms. She remembers her brothers, whom she idolised as a little girl, going off in plated armour to end riots and strikes in any one of the seven islands that made the Pride Islands. She worshipped the Faith of the Sphinx (A creature with the body of a lion, the face of a woman with elf-like ears and a bat's wings), and followed the Prideman's belief that the Sphinx blesses great men who fell for a great cause with passage to the great kingdom in the clouds to fight glorious battles. Naturally sceptical and curious to an extreme, Skylar immersed herself in the faith of her people and the theology of the Pride Islands, until her mother persuaded her to take up swordsmanship and combat when she was thirteen. When she was fourteen, she was betrothed to Arthur Tremaine of Vulture's Crest in the Vale of Arryn, and she remembers seeing him for the first time on their wedding night - on horseback, with a magnificent green cloak, coal-bearded and proud. For his age, she found Arthur to be hugely mature and practical, which made her admire him even though they'd never met beforehand. She expressed reluctance to consummate the marriage for two-to-three years because she felt that they needed to understand one another better before they approached the possibility of having children. When they did finally consummate the marriage, several courtiers remember Arthur howling with pleasure as they climaxed together and, a few months later, she gave birth to her first child, whom she named Silas. They would have three more children in the years to come, having their last, Charmaine, a year beforeRobert's Rebellion. Arthur used to say that Skylar had never quite smiled the same way than when she smiled looking at her children for the first time. She was thirty-four by the time of Robert's Rebellion, and at the time House Redmyre sided with House Baratheon of Storm's End at the start. Skylar was actually present during the Tourney at Harrenhal when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the heir to theIron Throne of Westeros, triumphed against every opponent and claimed Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty. Beforehand, she was speaking with old friendsHoster Tully andRodrik Stark. She was genuinely speechless, like everyone else, when Rhaegar Targaryen placed the crown of winter roses on Lyanna's lap. At her father's behest, the Redmyres fled Harrenhal and returned to the Pride Islands, but they answered the call when House Baratheon declared war on the Targaryens. She, along with all of her brothers, fought during the Rebellion, and Skylar was one of those who participated in the Battle of the Bells. She recalls, in later years, seeing Robert Baratheon on horseback, an unstoppable force of carnage for any man who dared face him. She was called back by the news of her younger sister Esme giving birth to a daughter, Ciara. However, Skylar's most famous moment came beforethe Battle of the Trident - theMartell army tried to take the areas surrounding the Bite, endangering the Vale of Arryn. Taking up command after both of her brothers were wounded in combat, Skylar led the Redmyre fleet through the Bite and engaged in a series of conflicts that collectively became known as the Battle of the Bite. What began as a huge naval battle with the Martells that erased the latter's control over the Three Sisters became a chase across the White Knife, during which Skylar outmanoeuvred her opponents and liberated White Harbor. Skylar proved to be nearly as unstoppable with Midnight as Robert Baratheon was with his warhammer, and at some point she killed a Martell lord in the battle, earning her the ebbing animosity of the Martells, which was only doubled when she essentially crushed the Martell occupation of the Bite at the climax of the battle, thereafter becoming known as the Hero of the Bite. Skylar later participated in the Battle of the Trident alongside all of the rebel houses, and she was on the front line of the battle with all of her brothers. She fought with heroic distinction, her army occupying the Red Fork. Both Caradog II and Jaime were killed during the Battle of the Trident, effectively making Skylar heir to the Pride Islands when her father died. With Robert's Rebellion ended by the Battle of the Trident, and later the Sack of King's Landing by the Lannisters, Robert Baratheon acclaimed her as the Liberator of the Red Fork. She later participated in the Greyjoy Rebellion, during which her father was killed during the Siege of Great Wyk. As a result, Skylar was made the Queen of the Pride Islands, since the Pridemen's custom allowed a woman, if of age and next in line, to rule after her predecessor. As the Queen of the Pride Islands, Skylar singlehandedly neutralised the civil war between her islands, rationalising each house into an even trade of diamonds and giving the most prominent houses a satisfactory seat on each respective island. Her mother continued to live at court under her and to advise her on special matters. She gained a reputation as a fearsome warrior as a result of her accomplishments during Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion, and became known as the Queen of Bats due to her intricate knowledge of the activities of her kingdom, which surpassed and impressed even the Starks and the Lannisters. At some point, she lost her husband during a storm at sea and mourned him for thirteen months, unlike the expected average of six months. By the time the series commences, Skylar is a woman in her mid-fifties and still a fierce and strong ruler. Season 1 Queen Skylar Redmyre has a troupe of poachers tried for hunting the bats off of Severyne island, and has them sentenced to death because poaching is outlawed in the Pride Islands. Her sons and daughter watch this happen, and watch as Skylar descends from her throne to personally behead them with Midnight. She has the bodies burned ceremonially, considering they were still her subjects, and speaks later on with Silas and Ciaran about the merits of responding accordingly to any crime committed in their territory, since Ciaran appears not to understand why she executed them. She visits her seventeen-year-old daughter, Charmaine, and invites her to ride with Skylar. They ride to the coast of Pyros and explains to her that Ciaran, Tytos and Silas are about to depart from the Pride Islands in order to marry with wealthy lords. Charmaine asks what will happen with her uncle Raymond and aunt Esme, and Skylar answers that both of them will remain in court as her advisors, and Charmaine will be fashioned to become a lady of the court. A raven arrives in the night bearing Skylar's name, and it is brought before Skylar personally without being opened. The queen opens the note and reads that Lord Mace Tyrell has summoned her to Highgarden to attend a banquet in honour of the death of Skylar's childhood friend Lord Balon Hightower. Skylar is shocked to hear of Balon's death, considering that she fought beside the man during the Greyjoy Rebellion, in which she lost her father and was then comforted by the man. She brings this news before her children, and orders that Ciaran and Charmaine accompany her, along with Raymond and Esme, whilst her other sons will remain at court to rule in her stead for a time. This is agreed to, but Esme approaches Skylar with the concern that she is more wounded by what she has learned than she gives off - after all, Balon was a hero to her as a young woman. Skylar nulls these concerns and asks that a ship be prepared for her journey to Highgarden.[src] Skylar and her entourage sail from the Pride Islands and Skylar decides, after much contemplation, to bring Midnight with her. They land near the Fingers and ride from there across the Kingsroad to Highgarden, arriving at night to be greeted by Lord Tyrell, his daughter Margaery and mother Lady Olenna. To the alarm of many present, even Olenna bows before Skylar, who bows back, and Skylar shakes hands with Mace Tyrell, since they haven't met since the Battle of the Trident. She walks with Lady Margaery, with whom she is meeting for the first time. Margaery speaks of the Battle of the Bite, and of the stories she heard about Skylar smashing the Martells in the combat. Skylar answers that the war was much longer than it could have been were it not for Rhaegar Targaryen's stupidity - however, having met the man himself, Skylar comments that Rhaegar was a good man...a good, if over-royal young man. Margaery introduces her to Ser Loras Tyrell, her brother, and Skylar notices that Loras's armour is almost as grandiose as the armour worn by Rhaegar Targaryen. Skylar watches Loras depart for the Hand's Tourney, and turns to Charmaine who is standing by her. Skylar comments that, when she saw Rhaegar Targaryen in the Battle of the Trident, he fought and rode the same way Loras Tyrell did, albeit wtih more skill - she reminds her daughter that good men may dress finely, but finery doesn't disguise imperfections. Charmaine asks her mother who Lord Balon Hightower was, and Skylar answers that he was Ser Gerold Hightower's younger brother, and Skylar had considered him not the nobler of the two, but still the more reasonable - Ser Gerold Hightower was mighty, fierce and loyal, but he was too loyal for his own good: Ser Arthur Dayne was the greater man, in her opinion, and seeing him with Dawn in hand made her shiver at the idea of facing him. Watching the sun set, Skylar notes that the sun has already descended in the Pride Islands, and that when the sun set on King's Landing, it was smashed by a Lannister siege - a confused Charmaine asks what her mother means, and Skylar answers that she feels like a war is coming, having heard news of Viserys Targaryen resurfacing: He has betrothed his sister to Khal Drogo, and will eventually cross the Narrow Sea to storm the Seven Kingdoms and retake his throne. Skylar speaks with Lord Mace Tyrell over dinner, and she asks about Lord Hightower, and learns that he died peacefully of old age - he was eighty-three by the time he died. She toasts the man's life with Mace, and drains an entire goblet of wine to this toast. Her daughter, despite never meeting Lord Hightower herself, toasts anyway and asks Mace how they met. Skylar answers that they met through Lord Balon Hightower - there was once a tourney at Pyros between the Tyrells and the Redmyres, and Lord Balon was one of the men who held the straws that were drawn. He pitted Skylar against Mace (Since women were allowed to compete if they were warriors, or at least squires), and she unhorsed him. Lord Balon nursed Mace from his injuries from the fall, and Skylar visited him, having already known Lord Balon since she was a little girl. Mace remarks that he still feels the mark where Skylar struck him with her lance, and she answers she still hears Olenna laughing at his descent. [src] Some time afterwards, Skylar finally visits Hightower to witness the funeral service of her old friend. She inexplicably stands up and gives a powerful eulogy about the old man she knew, farewelling Lord Balon Hightower one last time and leaving to join her kinsmen. Margaery places a hand on Skylar's hand, but the woman withdraws it for the sake of her own pride. King Robert Baratheon learns about Skylar's attendance of the funeral of Lord Hightower, and remarks that the woman was as sentimental as she was fearsome. While Skylar departs from Hightower, Margaery speaks with her about what she talked about at the funeral, and notes that Balon was a greater man than Margaery had ever been known to be. She asks about how Lord Balon Hightower had been so effective on her life. Skylar, not looking at Margaery, explains how, before the Battle of the Bite, Ser Gerold Hightower had approached her with the proposition of surrender - a letter from King Aerys Targaryen, days before his murder, hysterically demanding Skylar bending the knee. Gerold had been fierce and strong, but his brother Balon was with him and much calmer and far more reasonable, stating that the Mad King's orders were a produce of his paranoia at the time. His king insulted, Gerold had drawn his blade upon his brother but Skylar, wielding Midnight, deflected the blow. Before a fight started, Balon pacified both her and his brother with words and Skylar refused Ser Gerold, who vowed that, if either of them came out of this war alive, he would face her - Ser Gerold was killed by Eddard Stark very soon afterwards, and after he'd left for the Tower of Joy, Balon had stood by her side and helped her win the Battle of the Bite. She remarks that Balon was never fiercer in her presence than when he stood before the White Bull's sword.[src] The Redmyre party depart from Highgarden and on the way back, they pass through the Westerlands, and later the Riverlands, at which point they pass over the Trident. Skylar experiences an involuntary flashback to the Battle of the Trident, seeing a Targaryen tall, lean figure in black armour charging on Baratheon an antler-helmeted warrior with a warhammer, and in the midst of the flashback she speaks absent-mindedly to herself, noticed by her son Ciaran. She points out the spot where Rhaegar Targaryen died, and when asked she answers that she did remember Rhaegar a lot - she remembered that he used to sing in court all the time, whenever banquets were called, and that even as a young man he had had an amazing voice. He remarks that he has heard about Eddard Stark being wounded by Jaime Lannister in a duel, and Skylar gasps that she considered Ned to be one of the few men alive to be able to best the Kingslayer in battle. She wonders what could have possibly instigated a fight between the two men, since they both understood the risks of the Starks and Lannisters clashing. A Tully scout watches the Redmyre host leave and reports to Edmure Tully, who laughs that the Redmyres haven't been seen in the Riverlands for years.[src] When she returns to Pyros at last, Skylar meets with Tytos and Silas and learns that they had received a raven from Lannisport, demanding that they ally with House Lannister since a war has started between House Stark and House Lannister - Eddard Stark has been arrested for attempting to overthrow the newly-crowned King Joffrey Baratheon, since King Robert Baratheon is dead. Skylar is silenced by the shock of hearing that Robert is dead, and she demands to know further details of the situation. The Lannisters and the Starks are crossing swords at Riverrun, and Tywin Lannister has demanded the Redmyres to come to their aid in facing the rebels. Skylar contemplates this information, but instead decides to send a reply stating that, unless they themselves are involved directly, then Skylar will only then interfere with the affairs of the Lannisters - thus, as Charmaine is quick to realise, the Lannisters cannot react the wrong way to this without risking a war on two fronts when they have only just raised their banners against the Starks. Maester Hugo objects to this, thinking that any war with the Lannisters, even if they have the upper hand, would be an immense risk, but Skylar overrules him.Pointy End [src] Tywin Lannister receives her reply and Tyrion glibly remarks that bats are so blind that they don't see a cry for help when it's hovering right past their sightless eyes. Kevan begins to accost Tyrion, but Tywin cuts him off by pointing out that Queen Skylar Redmyre has her reasons for not interfering and cares extremely deeply about the security of her kingdom, which Tywin appears to respect. Reginald Lannister argues against Tywin's reason, stating that her mother was a Reyne and that anybody with Reyne blood can be considered an opponent to worry about. Tywin snaps at Reginald, stating that by this logic Reginald should be extricated from their forces then and there because his grandmother was a Mallister, and Mallisters are loyal to the Tullys of Riverrun In the middle of an argument between Redmyre bannermen Lord Jace Salvatore and Lord Friederik Turner over whether or not to prepare for an attack from the Lannisters or the Starks, who are both likely to try and get the allegiance of the Pridemen, Skylar ferociously cuts them off by stating that, while they are bickering over who does what and for what reason, they are risking either the wolves or the lions coming their way and taking them unawares - she states that she has already received a raven from House Stark stating exactly as the Lannisters did that they request the aid of House Redmyre. She voices that she intends to go and visit both sides in order to make her own personal judgement - if anything should happen to her on the road, then war will be declared on the perpetrating house. Skylar calls the banners of House Redmyre, stating that they must await the potential of war. Meanwhile, the Lannisters are strategically beaten during the Battle of the Green Fork.[src] Learning that Eddard Stark has been executed, Skylar resolves to return immediately to Westeros to meet with Robb Stark and learn the full extent of the situation from him first, before approaching Tywin. Each of her children express that they are concerned for her safety in the same room as Tywin Lannister, the man who had wiped out her mother's family singlehandedly during the Reyne Rebellion. On the way to her ship, Skylar takes a detour down to the Black Caves, where she kneels before a massive statue of the Sphinx, praying to it that she does not doom her kingdom to war with Westeros - she does not want to be responsible for the dethroning or deaths of either Tywin Lannister or Robb Stark, but she sees the inevitability of either option. She knows that Tywin is a ruthless, implacable man with a ferocious knack for politics, whereas Robb Stark is a young, passionate boy who has shown an inexplicable mastery of strategy. Between them, the fearsome Martells, strong Tyrells, unstable Arryns and both of the Baratheon brothers, Skylar admits that she has reservations of being involved - she knows that the Greyjoys do not yet pose a threat to them. She looks up at the statue and announces that the War of the Usurper was a fearsome case for her, made more fearsome by the reputation she gained - she prays that the next war she dares to fight will not bring shame on her family. She leaves the cave and then sails for the Riverlands.[src] Season 2 Skylar meets Catelyn Stark at their camp, and Catelyn bows to Skylar, who bids her stand. She offers condolences for Ned Stark's death, noting that she remembered Eddard Stark of Winterfell as a great man if she ever encountered one - and she had encountered many great men in the North, including Ned's fiercer brother Brandon. Catelyn and Skylar speak on their way to the camp, and Catelyn explains to her what happened in King's Landing that has enforced this war upon them. She notes that the King in the North would be honoured to have the Queen of Bats alongside him in this swelling civil war, to which Skylar firmly states that she will not take either side until she has come to a decision of her own. En route to meeting with Robb Stark, Skylar spots Jaime Lannister, who wearily greets her as Skylar Stormfist, the Beast of the Bite, to which she addresses him as Jaime Lannister, the Knight who Broke His Oath. She notes that she will be seeing Tywin soon and she will be assuring him of Jaime's (Ebbing) health. Skylar shakes hands with Robb Stark, and Robb states how much of an honour it is to be in the presence of Queen Skylar Redmyre. Skylar brushes aside flattery by noting that Jaime Lannister is still alive - the room goes deadly silent, expecting her to insist upon his death, but instead Skylar applauds Robb on his strategy in keeping him alive as a valuable hostage, despite the insatiable urge to cut him down. Robb states that they won a fierce victory at the Green Fork and the Whispering Wood, but that didn't change the fact that they lost Eddard Stark to King Joffrey Baratheon. Skylar laments that she never met Joffrey, and she never intends to if she can avoid it, but she remembers Cersei and knows that Cersei did not influence this particular event. Robb tries to appeal to Skylar, voicing that they are also facing a possible opponent in Stannis and Renly Baratheon, who are both inexplicably quarrelling with each other. Skylar points out that the brothers destroying one another could either sever the amount of men and resources they have, thus weakening them if Robb crossed them in battle, or one could bend the knee to the other and be potentially unstoppable. She notes to Robb that Tywin Lannister will not send a man to treat with Renly, and neither will Joffrey, and thus they must either be left alone to fight or be approached very carefully.[src] Skylar and her party remain for a short time in Robb's camp, but on the behest of her bannermen and her brother Raymond she decides that she must leave them soon, knowing that she must also treat with Tywin Lannister, and before he decides upon another battle that could threaten them. She leaves, wishing Robb Stark good fortune in the war to come. She rides off and Robb has a raven sent to Pyros to say that they have received Skylar and that she has left them now, knowing that her people would be curious as to her current status.[src] At a small council meeting, Tyrion Lannister learns that Skylar Redmyre has returned to Westeros and that she was spotted by a scout in Robb Stark's camp, and he remarks that they may just be on the verge of fighting a war on yet another front - he jokes to Grand Maester Pycelle that they may be facing an invasion from every point of King's Landing's compass if the Redmyres join Stannis, Renly or Robb Stark. Skylar's party stop at an inn, where she pays for drinks for all of her men personally. She drinks with Raymond and he tries to get her to share her strategies with him, but she reminds him that they are in unpredictable territory - they could be surrounded by the little birds of Lord Varys at this very moment. Skylar mutters to Raymond that the last time they fought a war, it was far more straightforward when their father was alive. Raymond counters that it was simpler when the realm consisted only of II Targaryen madmen and Baratheon heroes, and Skylar smiles to herself. Upon exiting the inn, Skylar is spotted by a twelve-year-old girl who sends a raven to Lord Varys, detailing that Skylar was sighted at the inn near Lannisport. The girl wasn't close enough to get more information. Skylar arrives at Lannisport, but finds that Tywin Lannister has already left for Harrenhal. Skylar meets with Lannister Kevan Lannister, Tywin's younger brother, and he tells her that Tywin has been named of the King Hand of the King, but has sent Tyrion the Imp in his stead while Tywin battles the Starks. She decides against speaking with Kevan, because she intends to speak with the true Lord of Casterly Rock that she knew of old. Kevan respects this, but remarks that she is becoming very much like her father - Skylar doesn't respond to this.[src] On the road to Harrenhal, Raymond and Skylar trades stories of Robert's Rebellion from when they fought during the Battle of the Trident, and Skylar acclaims how her brother fought and killed an archer by deflecting each of his arrows with only the heel of his gauntlet. They reach a large oak tree, where Skylar, to her alarm, sees five young girls hung from the branches, dead three days. She demands that they are cut down, and she draws Midnight, knowing that they have entered increasingly dangerous territory. Suddenly, a ring of bandits ambushes them and Skylar yells for them to disperse. She cuts through three bandits incredibly easily, without even having to cross blades with either of them first, before Raymond has his men form a ring around her to protect her. They cut down the bandits, bar one, and Skylar demands to know who the girls are - the bandit snarls that the girls were brats who didn't give us enough of the thrills we wanted. Horrified at the rapers for how they treated the girls, Skylar wordlessly beheads the man where he kneels, demanding that none of them be left alive and that the raped dead girls be buried properly. Once they are buried properly, she allows the party to continue, and she cleans Midnight with a fold of her cloak, without saying another word about the fact that she'd just executed a man. When one of his men remarks about this, Raymond comments that Skylar had always had a fiery hand to the mistreatment of women.[src] Appearance and Personality When Skylar was young, she possessed a multitude of renowned womanly graces: She was described as auburn-haired, willowy, fair-skinned, with a fine figure, almond-shaped blue eyes. She was a reckless and lively child once, but the years have apparently hardened her to the world around her and she has become serious and pragmatic. Now in her mid-fifties, Skylar is exceptionally tall and still retains a certain subtle beauty. She has long, dark red hair and slightly lined skin. She wears a dark blue gown with silver rings on her wrists that press the cuffs of her sleeves to her arms. She is seldom seen without the skin of a wolf she'd killed in a hunt when she was young. She wears a golden halo around her temple, which is essentially the ancestral crown of her house. Skylar is described to have a hardened face, with a calm look but with an arch of her eyebrows and a curl of her lips that makes her look quite formidable to even the unwariest of opponents. She wields the ancestral longsword of House Redmyre, Midnight, across her back so it doesn't hinder her stride. Appearances Quotes Quotes by Skylar Quotes about Skylar [[Category:Queens]] Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Warrior Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Noblewoman